swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tools
Any object designed to make a task easier—or take care of it entirely—is essentially a tool. Most technical jobs can be performed with a security kit or tool kit, but some devices not included in those packages don’t fit under any other category, and are presented under the Tools category. Saga Edition Core Rules|page=139|cost=50|weight=0.5 kg|text=Binder cuffs are durasteel restraints designed to lock two limbs of a prisoner together, normally the wrists of ankles, but it is possible to lock one arm to one leg or use the binder cuffs to hook a prisoner to a tree. The cuffs have damage reduction 10, 20 hit points, and Strength 40. Breaking them requires a DC 30 Strength check, and removing them without the seven-digit release code requires a DC 25 Mechanics check. The binder cuffs can be attached to the limbs of any creature of Large, Medium, or Small size.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=139|cost=10|weight=—|text=This small battery provides power for devices, including certain types of weapons. An energy cell appears as a small, flat disk. An energy cell can be recharged wih a power recharger.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=139|cost=50|weight=3 kg|text=A full-round blast from this tool produces a chemical cloud that provides total concealment. Those inside the cloud can’t see targets outside the cloud, and those outside the cloud can’t see targets inside the cloud. The cloud spreads 1 square in all directions for every round it is activated. It dissipates after 3 rounds (no matter how large the cloud). Each full-round blast depletes one-tenth of the fire extinguisher’s chemical supply. If use for is intended purpose, the extinguisher can put out a fire of up t 10 squares in size at a rate of 1 square per round before it is depleted. Reloading the fire extinguisher is a full-round action. Replacement chemical cratridges for the extinguisher cost 25 credits each.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=139|cost=5|weight=0.5 kg|text=The usefulness of mesh tape is limited only by a character’s imagination. Mesh tape adhesive has Strength 15 and can support up to 90 kg indefinitely (and up to 180 kg for up to 5 rounds). Mesh tape itself has Strength 20 when used to bind another character and requires a DC 20 Strength check to break. A roll provides 30 meters (20 squares) of tape, 5 centimeters wide.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=139|cost=750|weight=15 kg|text=A power generator is a small fusion reactor tat provides continuous power for heavy weapons, vehicles, structures, and machinery. It can power anything up to a Gargantuan vehicle or structure indefinitely, a Colossal vehicle or structure for 1 day, and a vehicle or structure of Colossal (frigate) size for 1 hour. After that, it is disabled and must be repaired. If a power generator is destroyed while in use, its fusion reactor overloads ad explodes, venting plasma into the surrounding area. When a fusion reactor explodes, mak an attack roll (1d20+10) against the Reflex Defense of every target within 4 squares. If the attack succeeds the target takes 8d6 points of energy damage. If te attack misses, the target takes half damage. A target with the Evasion talent takes half damage if the attack succeeds or no damage if the attack misses. This is an area attack.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=139|cost=25|weight=0.1 kg|text=A power pack is a compact rectangular battery that fits into the grip or barrel of an energy weapon, such as a blaster, to provide the power needed to fire it. A power pack can be carged with a power recharger.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=139|cost=100|weight=1 kg|text=A power recharger is used to recharge a power pack or energy cell. The recharge process taks 4 hours, and only one power pack or energy cell may be recharged at a time. A power recharger hols enough power to recharge 100 packs or cells, but is normally connected to a ship’s or building’s power supply, allowing it effectively unlimited recharge capacity.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=139|cost=750|weight=1 kg|text=A security kit is a set of special tools for bypassing electronic an mechanical locs. It usually includes electronic components and dedicated sensor devices. On most worlds, posession of a security kit is illegal for anyone who doesn’t have the proper permits, such as members o law enforcement agencies and professional security experts. A security kit is equired to bypasss traps or security systems using the Mechanis skill. A security kit contains a comlink that monitors frequencies typically used by silent alarms, so the user can know if such an alarm has been triggered at any point during the operation.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=139|cost=250|weight=1 kg|text=You need a tool kit to reprogram a droid or to repair a damaged droid or vehicle. A tool kit also makes repairing devices much simpler. Th standard tool kit represents a broad collection of tools designed to take apart, analyze, modify and rebuild almost any technological device. Most technicians personalize their tool kits over the course of years, but almost all contain at least an electroshock probe (for shorting out electronic components or soldering wires), fusion cutter (for cutting apart durasteel and similar materials, hydrospanner (to tigten and loosen all forms of screws and fasteners), laser welder (for connecting things), power calibrator (both for analyzing circuitry and to act a an emergency power cell), power prybar (for forcing things open), probe sensors, sonic welder (for connecting things wne you can’t afford a fire), various circuits and connector wires, vibro cutters (for things that don’t call for a fusion cutter), and welding goggles (so you don’t burn out your eyes). Many of these tools can be used as makeshift weapons, but since they aren’t designed for combat, they ipmose a −5 penalty on attack rolls. (Droids with such tools on tool mounts don’t suffer these penalties, since the don’t have to deal with an oddly shaped handle.) Different tools deal different damage: electroshock probe, 1d8 ion; fusion cutter, 2d6 energy; laser welder, 1d8 energy; power prybar, 1d8 bludgeoning; sonic welder, 1d8 energy.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=140|cost=500|weight=4 kg|text=A utility belt has several pouces containing a tree-day supply of food iapsules, a medpac, a tool kit, a spare power pack, a spare energy cell, a glow rod, a comlink, a liquid cable dispenser with a small grappling hook, and a couple o empt pouches for whatever else the wearer wants to add (up to 0.5 kg per pouch).}} : __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Gear/Transportation Category:Equipment Category:Core Rules Category:Threats of the Galaxy Category:Force Unleashed Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Legacy Era Category:Jedi Academy Category:Galaxy of War Category:Galaxy of Intrigue Category:Unknown Regions